


Would You Let Me Catch You?

by vavole



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavole/pseuds/vavole
Summary: Famous actor Kim Kai is addicted to PokémonGo but he can’t go outside to catch Pokémon because his fans are surely going to catch him instead. So, to solve the problem, he disguises himself and meets the PokémonGo enthusiast Do Kyungsoo. Will Kai catch Pokémon or geoD.O.de’s heart instead?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for exolimelight 1st round.

After another long day spent on the filming set Jongin collapsed on the couch in his dressing room and groans softly. His manager, Joonmyeon, had told him that they would return home in an hour before disappearing to talk to a staff member about the actor’s schedule for the next day. And that's how Jongin finds himself alone and bored out of his mind, in his desolated dressing room. He sighs and picks up the phone from the coffee table in front of him to dial Sehun's number.

"Yo, what's up?" An excited voice answers at the second ring.

"Sehun, best friend, love of my life," Jongin whines. "I'm bored…"

“Oh, it’s you Nini” Sehun snorts. "Dude, I'm out playing PokémonGo. I only picked up the phone because I thought my poké buddy was calling me. Ain't nobody got time for your shit, get a life."

"What a great best friend, you are" says Jongin clutching his heart.

"Dude, just go out every now and then and make friends, find a boyfriend, play PokémonGo. I don't know, really.”

"You know I can’t play it since you explained to me you’re supposed to play the game outside and, clearly, I can’t do it! But maybe I should download the app anyway, since I'm such a bother to you," he moans dramatically, hand still on his chest.

He can feel Sehun rolling his eyes on the other end of the line. "First of all, you can ask Joonmyeon hyung to take you around when you’re free. Second, you know what? I’m just going to ignore you. I know you’re an actor but you shouldn’t play the pity card on me, dude.”

“Yeah, just keep ignoring me and go out to catch Pokémon instead!”

“Son, this game is changing lives! It’s that awesome! And about my poké buddy, I always find good Pokémon when I’m with him. He is onto something, I tell you. The force is strong in this one… oh anyway, my guy has arrived and I have to go," but he hesitates and goes silent for a moment before adding "You know I love you, right?"

"Whatever."

Jongin then hangs up and calls Joonmyeon. The manager implores him to “just try and have a little patience, Jonginnie. Wait for me to come back and pick you up, okay?” And that is when Jongin gives up, the boredom so unbearable that he finds himself scrolling through the Play Store of his Samsung to download the PokémonGo App. He wastes a good five minutes customising his character and choosing a nickname, and then it was the moment he dreaded the most: he needed to choose his Pokémon starter. Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle? Oh, the struggle. After much thought and consideration, he settles for Squirtle because _"his evolution is really cool, Bulbasaur is not my style and Charmander is out of question because, in the end, water beats everything, yep. I’m good.”_

Now, Jongin had spent a good amount of time making fun of Sehun’s obsession for the game but, if he had to be honest, he was the biggest Pokémon fan back in the day. Just as he was wrong when he assumes that at 22 years old, he is now old enough to stop playing video games. The whole world is currently going crazy over this game, whether kids and teens or even adults who are older than him and used to be Pokémon fans. So maybe he can give it a try now, right?

He gets Squirtle on his first try, the Pokémon trainer in him squealing with joy, and maybe Sehun is right, Jongin could use some luck and live a little. Therefore, he decides to wear his designer leather jacket, the mask and the sunglasses and head outside. Phone secured in his hand, ready to catch ‘em all.

 

///

 

Jongin has been all over that game for two weeks, now. He cannot help it as it is truly addicting. At first, he had been resolute not to succumb and become one of those crazy Pokémon trainers he had read about on the internet. People are doing all sorts of things to catch Pokémon and, frankly speaking, it was getting a little scary.

After his first outing (the one where he went out without telling Joonmyeon and nearly gave the poor guy an aneurism) he is now allowed to play only under the manager’s supervision: inside the talent agency’s building, in the parking lot, in his hotel room. In other words, his life is miserable. All he wants is to be able to sneak outside every once in a while and truly have fun, like any normal child out there. And he has decided that today is the day he was going to fulfil his dream.

Joonmyeon had left him alone to move Jongin’s clothes from the dressing room to their black van, and the actor knew that this was his long awaited chance, with no more than fifteen minutes before Joonmyeon’s return. So, once again, he wears his leather jacket, the mask and a snapback over his ruffled black hair, and heads for the door. _"Sorry hyung"_ he murmurs, already mourning for his manager’s sanity. Joonmyeon was only trying to do his job, after all, and protecting Jongin has always been his number one priority.

The actor runs down the stairs and, the first thing he notices when he enters his talent agency’s lobby, is that a lot of his fans are still camping outside, although his fan sign event ended about one hour prior. His fans sure were a loyal bunch, and Jongin knows they are waiting in the street to get a glimpse of Kim Kai, his stage name, as he leaves the building to go back to his hotel room. Mentally thanking the horde of teenage girls, and wiping an imaginary tear away from his left eye, Jongin mingles with the girls little by little, clutching at his leather jacket and mask, and leaves the crowd behind him.

There are just so many Zubat and Rattata one could catch before wanting to claw at his face and that’s why Jongin started walking fast in the direction of the nearest park, certain that there were a lot of Pokémon there waiting for him. Smiling to himself, he enters the park’s entrance while throwing caution looks here and there. The park is the biggest in Seoul and mostly empty since it was already late in the evening, but Jongin couldn’t be happier since the darkness could help him hide his identity.

“Kai’s fan sign event was awesome, I even shook his hand, can you believe it? Ah!” squeals a girl.

“Lucky you! He is even more handsome up close, isn’t he?” sighs dreamily another one. And Jongin freezes in his spot near an oak tree. Two girls were walking arm in arm towards him, fans with his face plastered on in their hands.

This was Jongin’s worst nightmare: his fans seizing him in a public place, alone and unguarded. _This is why I don't go outside,”_  he whispers to himself before hiding behind the tree. It was hot, and he was sure he looked like an idiot in a leather jacket in the middle of summer, but what was he supposed to do? He just wanted to catch some Pokémon and here he was, scared that his fans were going to catch him instead. He felt dumb but, now that he had come this far, he decided to just get on with it and start his hunt.

The actor takes a deep breath as he comes out of his hiding spot, head down, casting furtive glances around him. The few people strolling around the park all too caught up in themselves to pay any attention to him.

Jongin remembered Sehun telling him that he had found the most interesting Pokémon near the Poké Stops, and the actor had indeed found a Dratini CP 215 and a Mr.Mine CP 189 soon after the start of his wandering. Apparently, this was a good strategy, and once he had had enough of walking aimlessly he decides to pay a visit to the gym in the middle of the park. After carefully scanning the area around the gym, and feeling safe enough to take off the jacket and the mask, he breaths in the fresh evening air, finally free and alone. He was now ready to defeat the trainer who possessed the gym and make the most out of this escapade.

“Freeze!” a deep voice shouts near him and all colour drains from the actor’s face, eyes open wide, hands automatically held up in the air. _This is it, I’m going to die. My fans caught me. Forgive me Joonmyeon hyung!”_  He was debating whether to start running away or face death with honour (tomorrow’s newspaper’s headlines already flashing before his eyes “Popular Actor Kim Kai Dies Pitifully While Catching Pokémon” and “The Tragedy of Kim Kai: A Young PokémonGo Addict”). He gulps and slowly turns around, but what he sees are not screaming teenage girls but rather a guy, smaller than him, bent over his phone with his thumbs tapping on the screen. Jongin raises an eyebrow and relaxes a little.

Said guy lets out an excited breath as he confidently swipes his fingers on the screen. “Gotcha!” he mutters throwing his fist in the air. When he looks up, he adjusts the black thick rimmed glasses on his nose and asks surprised “Are you still here? You can go. There was a Vaporeon on your head but I caught it,” and waves his hand dismissively at Jongin.

The confused actor just blinks his eyes but is surprised by the shorter guy when he suddenly widens his eyes, inhales sharply and approaches him, reducing the distance between them in mere seconds. Jongin then takes a step back and is seriously ready to bolt because _Maybe this guy recognised me and-”_

“Hey, are you a Pikachu? Because you are shockingly beautiful.”

Stunned, Jongin blinks his eyes repeatedly, again. “What?”

“Oh, sorry. Did I scare you?” the young man says scratching the back of his head.

“I’m- hello. I’m not a Pikachu…?” is Jongin’s clever response.

“I can see that, yeah... but you must be a Charmander then, because you're getting me hot,” continues the other biting his lower lip.

“Oh.”

“I think I need a Paralyze Heal, because you're stunning.”

“Oh.”

“S-sorry,” the man coughs awkwardly, embarrassed.

He was blushing and God just kill him now. Jongin literally couldn’t function around cute guys and this one was so cute. Weird but cute, with his unruly red hair, doe eyes and squishy cheeks. Jongin made a strangled noise in his throat and the Pokémon trainer in front of him looked perplexed, eyebrows furrowed.

“Are you alright?” The young man looks mildly concerned. “I promise I’m going to shut up, like right now, yeah.”

“Umh,” is once again the actor’s clever response.

“Oh, are you playing PokémonGo?” enquires the red haired man pointing excitedly at Jongin’s phone; as if he hadn’t used Pokémon pick-up lines on poor Jongin only a moment prior, scaring him for life.

“Ah, yes. Catching Pokémon and stuff, you know…” the actor responds slowly.

“Do you come here often? I usually play here with a friend but he is busy tonight.” He nods, almost to himself, in affirmation. “Do you want to see my Pokédex?” the shorter male adds, eyes bright, shoving his phone in Jongin’s hand.

The shorter man was grinning widely as he showed his phone screen to the actor, passionately explaining where he had found his rare Pokémon and how he had caught the strongest ones. He made sure Jongin didn’t skip a single Pokémon in his Pokédex, and even gave him a few tips: how to level up your Pokémon, how to throw a perfect curveball, how to use Razz Berries to catch difficult Pokémon. Jongin knew most of these information already but he found the smaller man’s explanations amusing nonetheless.

The shorter had levelled up to level 26 and his most powerful Pokémon was a Dragonite CP 2690. He told Jongin that it had become his routine to go to the park whenever he could to level up his babies (as he called them) and, although a bit eccentric, Jongin couldn’t help but think that the man was absolutely adorable.

“You have a great collection,” Jongin pouts. He could only dream of finding such powerful Pokémon since he was only at level 12.

“I’m sorry I scared you earlier…” the other says timidly.

“Ah, it’s nothing.”

“I have a feeling we could be great friends, my young Pokémon trainer, but I have an important question for you. Please, answer me with utmost sincerity.” And Jongin swallows, suddenly apprehensive at the man’s serious tone. “I’m Team Valor, what about you?”

Uh-oh. “I’m Team Mystic…?”

“Well, I guess we are against each other then,” the smaller sighs dejectedly, lips pursed.

Jongin was about to give him a pat on the shoulder when he hears his phone buzz in his pocket for the ninth time that night and, resigned, he picks up the call ready to end his mangers’ misery for that day. In fact, a yelling Joonmyeon was reminding him of his early schedule for the next day and, after a quick glance at his wristwatch, Jongin gasps and starts running at full speed towards the park’s entrance gates. He had planned to stay out for about an hour, but apparently he had been away for almost two hours. But before disappearing he looks back at the confused man and waves his hand at him shouting “I have to go now, see you!”

And Kyungsoo just waves back, a small smile on his rosy cheeks. “See you” he whispers.

After Jongin’s disappearance the shorter groans sadly, and is about to start playing again to forget his embarrassment when his phone starts buzzing in his pocket. It is Sehun, his friend from college. They share two courses and bonded instantly over their love for PokémonGo after meeting in the university’s garden few weeks prior. They had met while walking around aimlessly trying to hatch eggs, like the perfect losers they are, and the rest was history.

 

**TheHun**

hey poké buddy whats up man??

 

**geoD.Ode**

yo not much. im out embarrassing myself the usual

 

**TheHun**

???

 

**geoD.Ode**

i just met the man of my dreams and i want to die thx bye

 

**TheHun**

???

 

**geoD.Ode**

u know i cant talk to hot guys

and i met this guy who is real hot how to deal

im sure he thinks im weird

 

**TheHun**

whats his name?

 

**geoD.Ode**

oh

idk

i didnt ask

 

**TheHun**

oh..

 

**geoD.Ode**

yeah

but u know what, it doesnt matter

because i think i’ll spend the rest of my life catching Pokémon

alone

forever alone

 

**TheHun**

why so dramatic??

is he that hot??

 

**geoD.Ode**

ughhh

://

 

**TheHun**

dude get a grip u are scaring me

???

 

**geoD.Ode**

cant you type anything else aside from ???

 

**TheHun**

…

 

**geoD.Ode**

fck u

sehun-ah

im team valor

and he is team mystic

our love is doomed

 

**TheHun**

…

hyung what even

 

**geoD.Ode**

but i can feel it already

my love for him

burning like a charizard’s tail /sigh

 

**TheHun**

oh my god

 

///

 

“Yo, I’m late!” Sehun announces proudly, walking up to his friend.

“You little shit. Stop shouting, people are watching,” whispers Jongin pushing his cap back on his head and stealing a furtive glance at the other patrons in the coffee shop. He hopes no one recognises him or else he would most likely not be able to come here anymore. “Sit down and drink your bubble tea. I ordered your favourite.”

“I know I kept you for a reason,” winks the blonde guy and Jongin rolls his eyes. Sehun takes a sip from his drink and hums in delight, unfazed by his friend’s reaction. “What do you want to talk about? Are you finally going to accept my proposal and let me set you up with my friend? He is cute,” he smirks.

“Yeah, sure.”

“No, but I’m serious, he is cute.” Sehun taps his chin in thought and adds “Plus, he is as obsessed as you with PokémonGo. Isn’t it perfect? Give it a try, dude.”

“That’s not what I meant, I don’t doubt he is cute... anyway, about PokémonGo…” Jongin fidgets in his sit, eyes on the iced tea mug in his hands. “Two days ago I met this guy who was playing PokémonGo in the park, the one near my talent agency, and he kind of…” the actor trails off, blushing slightly at the thought.

“He what?” asks Sehun curious, leaning on the table.

“He used pick-up lines on me... Pokémon pick-up lines,” Jongin whines, hiding his face in his hands.

“Are you kidding me?” Sehun exclaims in disbelief. “What the hell!?”

“I know.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah…” and Jongin gulps down a generous amount of tea in an attempt to mask his nervousness.

“Man, what a time to be alive!” Sehun bursts out laughing and Jongin, relieved, laughs too.

“Damn,” the blonde was now wiping away tears from his eyes, “did he ask for your number? I’m sure the PokémonGo addict in you was squealing with joy.”

Jongin snorts while Sehun takes a swig of his bubble tea. “No, and he didn’t recognise me. Isn’t it even weirder? I mean, I’m Kim Kai, this Nation's Golden Boy and Future Son In-Law. I’m everywhere: dramas, movies, magazines, commercials…” he counts on his fingers.

“Nini, the real you is so different from the Golden Boy you’re talking about,” reasons Sehun. “Anyone is bound to have a hard time wrapping their head around the fact that the cool actor and the shy dude in front of me right now are indeed the same person.” Sehun was accustomed to his friend’s natural shyness after years of friendship; Jongin’s nervous self always gaining the upper hand when he was alone in an unknown place or surrounded by strangers. But Kim Kai was different. He was the talented and confident actor, the one who could charm anyone as soon as a camera started rolling. And well, how that magic worked was still a mystery to Sehun.

“Somehow, I thought his passion for the game was endearing and I found myself talking with him without fear. I mean, he was a little weird but I could tell he has a warm personality. He was a little shy, but I didn’t feel threatened? It was nice,” he concludes deep in thought, cheeks red.

“That’s good,” his best friend smiles cheekily. “But maybe next time try asking for his name, or even his number. You can do it, man. I know you can.”

 

///

 

Two days later Jongin and Kyungsoo meet again in the same park. The red haired man is sitting on a bench near the gym battling for said gym’s possession. He just can’t stand to see his neighbourhood’s gym in the hands of those wimps from the yellow team. He has to admit that they were an organised group, moving together and always ready to battle other Pokémon trainers (and they had powerful Pokémon, okay), but Kyungsoo isn’t one to turn down a challenge when he sees one.

But then, he is suddenly distracted from a soft gasp not far from him and, when he turns around, he locks his gaze with the tall man from days before, dog in tow. Kyungsoo gasps, not sure if he is supposed to say hello or ignore him after last time’s fiasco. But then Kyungsoo sees the man wave hesitantly, clearly surprised to see the other one there, and he waves back in relief. The taller’s poodle was already running excitedly towards the bench, little nose held up in the air.

“Hello.”

“Ah yes, hello.”

“Last time I had to go, my manag- I mean, hyung… my hyung was waiting for me, yeah... but today I’m free..?” Jongin finishes lamely. It was true. The poster shooting for his upcoming movie had finished earlier than expected and he had had all afternoon for himself but, of course, he certainly couldn’t go out alone in the middle of the day hoping no one was going to recognise him. Also, it was too hot to disguise himself like he had done the last time he went out. Therefore, he had decided to wait until the sun set before walking to the park to catch new Pokémon and unwind.

“That’s nice. Umh, do you want to…” Kyungsoo gestures to the empty space beside him and Jongin sits on the bench, raising the agitated poodle from the ground so that it can curl up against his chest.

“Meet my baby. His name is Monggu and I think he likes you already” a sheepish grin graces the actor’s face as he watches the dog extend his paws in his haste to reach for Kyungsoo.

“He is cute,” Kyungsoo breathes scratching a spot behind the poodle’s ears.

“Are you playing PokémonGo?”

“Ah, yes… actually, I planned to walk to the other side of the park because I have two eggs to hatch. Do you want to come with me?” He asks pointing at his phone, heart suddenly beating a little fast.

“Oh, sure? I mean, yes. I’d like that.”

Kyungsoo smiles happily. “By the way, I’m Do Kyungsoo. Nice to meet you”.

A hand is held out for Jongin to shake and the actor takes it, pleased to finally have a name to match with the pretty face. “I’m Jongin. Kim Jongin.”

In the end, although a little clumsy at first, they start talking about anything and everything until they find themselves comfortably sharing their life stories and funny anecdotes about their Pokémon hunting trips, daily life and school years. Jongin even shows Kyungsoo the photos of his other two dogs, his other two babies he can’t keep with him and that are currently living with his older sister.

Of course, Jongin can’t really share much of his life since he had started working as an actor when he was still a student, but he tries his best to give sincere answers to Kyungsoo’s questions. And that’s how he learns that Kyungsoo is one year older than him and a college student, studying Engineering. Jongin, in an attempt to sway Kyungsoo’s questions about his occupation, tells the shorter that his best friend too is studying Engineering and that, given the chance, he would like to introduce him to Kyungsoo. The older had nodded and smiled at him, dropping the topic and encouraging Jongin to talk about whatever he wanted.

After their second accidental meeting they decided to exchange phone numbers, and started spending their evenings together whenever they are both free, promising to meet up always at the park’s entrance gates. Kyungsoo and Jongin spend their time together strolling in the park catching Pokémon and checking the status of their eggs in their respective Pokédex. They both have eggs to hatch and a good amount of kilometres to walk for that to happen.

And, even though they have now met a few times at the park’s entrance and always the same Pokémon are making their phones buzz, none of the two really care. They enjoy their routine, the wandering, the late ice-creams and iced coffees near the park’s little lake, and the conversations that follow. PokémonGo forgotten and bored Monggu in tow. 

Jongin liked the 3D Pokémon, the augmented reality, seeing those creatures from his childhood come to life, hunt them down in bushes, stores, his hotel rooms or even on the filming sets. It is fun and relaxing after a long day of work.

Still, sometimes Jongin wonders if PokémonGo is really worth the effort when he thinks of the long walks in disguise under the scorching sun, Joonmyeon hyung’s never ending lectures and his calls every thirty minutes or so when he is out alone. But then there is Kyungsoo. And whenever Jongin throws a glance at his side and finds him there, scrunching his nose cutely, his Samsung in one hand and Monggu often held in his other arm, the poodle pressed up against their new friend’s chest, Jongin can’t help it but feel butterflies in the pit of his stomach. It is absolutely worth it, even though Kyungsoo’s Pokémon jokes are quite dumb.

 

///

 

**TheHun**

hyung, poké buddy

how did it go this time?

 

**geoD.Ode**

i couldn’t tell him

he was too handsome

my eyes still hurt from looking at him all evening

so tall

so soft

 

**TheHun**

eww hyung can u not

 

**geoD.Ode**

i swear every single time i muster up all my courage he runs away???

 

**TheHun**

maybe he has stuff to do? people to see??

 

**geoD.Ode**

but i think he is taken?

there is this guy who came to pick him up the other night..

and he is always calling him

 

**TheHun**

i really cant help u this time hyung

just go for it and ask him out

 

**geoD.Ode**

one does not simply ask a hot guy out for a date

 

**TheHun**

did u just

 

**geoD.Ode**

i did

btw, we’re seeing each other again tonight

but im scared

 

**TheHun**

may the force be with u

 

**geoD.Ode**

/snorts

 

**TheHun**

anyway, hyung ur nickname is lame

when r u changing it

i cant take u seriously

 

**geoD.Ode**

you wish you were this cool kid

 

**TheHun**

...k

 

/

 

**NiniKim**

i can’t do it

im a bundle of nerves

 

**TheHun**

new phone who dis

 

**NiniKim**

i hate youuuUUUu

 

**TheHun**

u know u luv me

 

**NiniKim**

im a mess

 

**TheHun**

when are you not lover boy??

 

**NiniKim**

i hate my life

 

**TheHun**

bro, my guy

have u ever stopped to think that maybe he is just as scared as you?

 

**NiniKim**

go on

im listening

 

**TheHun**

i bet u are comfortable in his company because he doesnt know who u are

i mean u can be u, the real u, around him

and maybe he likes your shy self since u guys are always together these days

it has to mean something, what do u think?

 

**NiniKim**

maybe you are right

even monggu likes him

hyung said my dogs are cute :3

 

**TheHun**

god u are so whipped

 

**NiniKim**

umhh

so what should i do

 

**TheHun**

i swear u are a lost cause sometimes

bro guess what??

i think u dont need pokémon go

u need naruto go

where u walk outside and believe it!!

 

**NiniKim**

…

okay but can’t you come with me to the park tonight?

 

**TheHun**

absolutely not

this is your battle to win

your pokémon to catch

stop whining and grow some balls

xoxo

 

Jongin groans and face palms into his bed’s favourite cushion. Okay, tonight he is really going to confess his feelings, Sehun be damned. But first he needs a strategy.

 

/

 

“Am I a magnet for dramatic people!? Why are my friends such losers? I’m surrounded by idiots, I swear.” Sehun sighs after closing the WhatsApp app, phone now on silent mode. “I need new friends… and a bubble tea,” he murmurs to himself massaging his temples.

 

///

 

That evening the actor arrives at the park earlier than usual, and he is currently fidgeting in his spot on a bench, mentally rehearsing again and again the little speech he has prepared to confess his feelings to Kyungsoo. He isn’t sure this is the right thing to do and he can confidently say that no, he isn’t ready. But to hell with it, he is going to ask his hyung out and show Sehun. Kyungsoo and Jongin had been meeting regularly for four weeks now (Jongin isn’t counting, nope) and, although the actor is certain he has feelings for Kyungsoo, he really can’t tell about the other male.

Jongin takes a deep breath and silently starts giving himself the pep talk of the century, but soon after he sees Kyungsoo making his way across the road towards him: unruly red hair, no glasses, black jeans and t-shirt, and Jongin stops breathing altogether. When he stands up he nearly trips himself over thin air, _Damn, how can someone be so hot and cute at the same time? That can’t be legal. Be still my fragile heart.”_  His knees go weak and he finally remembers to breath when Kyungsoo, now in front of him, looks at him worriedly, eyes narrowed.

“Are you okay?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” he answers in a strangled voice.

“But you don’t look so well…”

“I’m fine hyung, I’m serious.”

“Okay, I believe you.” The shorter stares at him and, once he is sure Jongin is okay, he invites the other male to start walking towards the lake.

They take their usual walk around the park, catch few Pokémon and in turn attempt to take the gym away from the yellow team. Their evening is going relatively well, they have been following their routine religiously, ice-cream included, but something is off. Or, more specifically, Kyungsoo is hiding something. Jongin is certain of it, because the older keeps avoiding Jongin’s gaze and often bits his lower lip in nervousness. Jongin can’t help but notice it, and it is making him more anxious by the second.

That goes on until Kyungsoo just passes a hand through his hair and inhales deeply, inviting Jongin to sit on their usual bench beside the lake. Something is bothering his hyung, and the actor is scared he is that one thing. Is Kyungsoo tired of him? And what did he do to make it happen?

“Okay, that’s it. Enough is enough,” Kyungsoo starts hesitantly.

“Hyung-” says Jongin, but the shorter cuts him off.

“Jongin, are you seeing someone? Who is this hyung who always call you when we are together?”

“Oh... he is a hyung who takes care of me,” the taller tries to explain.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Kyungsoo asks worriedly.

“What? Joonmyeon hyung my boyfriend!?” Jongin exclaims in confusion. “No, he is not! He has a girlfriend… hyung is simply someone who helps me with my work. It’s a long story, but I’ll gladly explain everything if you-”

“Okay, I believe you” exhales Kyungsoo, now a little relieved.

“Oh, okay. For a moment you scared me, hyung. I thought you were tired of me… and wanted to break up our friendship.”

“That’s the problem Jongin.” Kyungsoo adds uncertain. “Is this only friendship to you? Do you spend your evenings with me only to have someone to play PokémonGo with you?”

“No, wait. That’s not it! It’s quite the contrary,” he tries to clear the misunderstanding.

“What do you mean?” and Jongin can see hope in Kyungsoo’s big eyes. And maybe, Jongin thinks, Kyungsoo feels what Jongin thinks he is feeling towards him. Maybe, Kyungsoo likes him too.

The actor then moves his hand and takes Kyungsoo’s smaller one bravely. “Hyung, I like you. I really, really like you. And I planned to tell you but… I was just too shy,” he says rubbing the back of his head with his other hand, pouting.

Kyungsoo remains silent for a few seconds, mouth slightly open, now looking Jongin straight in the eye.

“Hyung, what I meant to tell you was that, you might be Oddish, but I still like you. Charizard is red, Bulbasaur is green, and you’re the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. So, allow me to Axew a question: will you give me a Chansey to be with you?” he finishes hesitantly. And, even though his cheeks were on fire, when Kyungsoo bursts out laughing Jongin knows he has done the right thing. Embarrassment be damned.

“So, hyung, would you let me catch you?” Jongin smiles.

Kyungsoo is surprised by the younger’s sudden confession, but everything is going to be alright because he feels just the same. “That was the most ridiculous confession ever but Jongin, you’re such a good catch… I’m sure if you were a Pokémon I’d choose you.” Kyungsoo grins and hugs Jongin shyly. They stay like that for a bit, both unsure of what to do, but happy to finally be able to convey their feelings for each other in soft whispers.

“Hyung, can I kiss you?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” laughs Kyungsoo.

“Gotcha,” the younger murmurs against the older’s plump lips before sealing their lips with a chaste kiss. “I’ve been meaning to do this for weeks,” Jongin beams and Kyungsoo just buries his face in the actor’s shoulder, laughing happily.

And maybe Sehun is right, PokémonGo can really change lives.

 

///

 

“Why am I here, again?” Sehun snorts, arms crossed over the table.

The two lovebirds in front of him have their hands clasped together and are using two straws to sip tea from their shared iced tea mug. Jongin had told everything to Kyungsoo about him being an actor and his poor boyfriend had had a hard time hiding his embarrassment. At first, he simply couldn’t believe he hadn’t recognised the famous Kim Kai, but he isn’t into dramas and college leaves him with little to no free time to watch TV. But Jongin understood, and was actually happy he had the chance to court someone like any normal person out there (lame Pokémon jokes aside).

“I didn’t set you up to be disrespected like this, stop making googly eyes at each other.” Poor Sehun was baffled to discover that he had been giving love advices to his two best friends without even knowing it, and now here he is chaperoning them. “You’re gross!”

Kyungsoo and Jongin turn around in tandem both grinning from ear to ear. “Thank you for indirectly setting us up. I downloaded the app because you kept pestering me, and look at us now!” declares Jongin lovingly looking back at his boyfriend.

“We wanted to buy you bubble tea to thank you, don’t be a party pooper, Sehun-ah!” adds Kyungsoo.

“As if I didn’t know this is probably just an excuse to go outside and catch Pokémon after we are done here,” grumbles Sehun. “God, I hate this game.”

“Don’t be like this! Maybe you’ll find a boyfriend thanks to PokémonGo, like it happened to us. Who knows?” Jongin smirks.

“Yeah Nini, sure,” is Sehun’s sarcastic answer. “Okay, I have a test tomorrow and a paper to finish. Sehun out. Bye losers!” And the younger walks outside the coffee shop smiling, secretly happy for his friends. Fate sure works in mysterious ways.

 

/

 

Once out of the coffee shop, the blonde was too immersed in his own thoughts to see someone bump into him.

“Ouch!”

“Ah, I’m sorry! I was catching a Dratini and I didn’t see you, sorry,” a worried voice says in broken Korean.

And when Sehun looks up time suddenly slows down, because standing before him was the most beautiful man he has ever seen in his short life: tall, blonde, warm brown eyes, fair skin, and he was smiling at him. Sehun gulps down “No… I mean, it’s perfectly fine... a Dratini you said?”

“Yes, that’s right. Anyway, I’m Luhan, an exchange student from China and I don’t really know where I’m going since I don’t know the roads around here. But this game is so addicting.” The young man smiles playfully and Sehun’s heart just melts.

“Yes, it is... but let me help you, I think we’d make a great team,” proposes an over enthusiastic Sehun. “Can you believe it? I happen to have nothing to do today and I love PokémonGo! Wanna see my Pokédex?” he asks pointing at his iPhone. “But first, I think I'm gonna need a Burn Heal because man, aren’t you hot?”

And Luhan just laughs out loud, unfazed. “Shall we go?”


End file.
